


病态依恋

by WolfyChan



Category: Metal Gear, Metal Gear Solid
Genre: M/M, Multi, Trans Character
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:08:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22953100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfyChan/pseuds/WolfyChan
Summary: *老蛇雷电，炼铑，卖py。MGRR下的MGS4回忆。
Relationships: Raiden/Solid Snake
Kudos: 4





	病态依恋

雷电想要自由。但他没有，他囚禁了他自己，像一个上了发条的旋转人偶。如果没有人来为他拧开关，他就只能孤零零地停在原地，一步不进地打转。  
这是雷电这周第四次走进上城区的夜店。他在进去之前，首先把自己灌得酩酊大醉，酒精稀里哗啦地沿着他米金色的发沿滴落，将他的西装衬衣全部打湿。他的神情迷茫，或许是酒精的作用，又或是他的灵魂早已破碎不堪。他冰蓝色的眼睛湿漉漉的，反射着夜店外头的霓虹灯光。  
雷电已经三十多岁了，仍旧长得很年轻。他站在落雨的街头，全身西装革履，脚底却踩着十厘米的高跟鞋。在看到几个样貌老一些的男人的时候，他会急促地走上去，亲昵地挽住他们的臂膊，迅速脱下他的西装外套，露出他姣好的身材——尽管那些都是涂了人体涂装的赛博朋克金属，尽管那上面遍布了生产条形码与金属肉体切割线。  
那些男人，他们是嫖客，没有人会拒绝一个主动来卖的Blondie，更何况雷电长长的睫毛，略微忧郁的眼神，和他过分苍白的皮肤，都让他看起来年龄小了不少。在上城区的男人们很有钱，他们往往喜欢抽雪茄，或者其他品牌很好的烟。雷电讨厌烟味，他总是被呛得咳嗽，可是他却病态地迷恋这种被烟呛得难受的感觉，正如他病态地迷恋所有施加在自己身上的痛楚一般。  
很多时候，雷电希望他们能抽更普通一点的烟，战场上能看到的那种最廉价的就可以。正如很多时候，雷电希望他们更老一些，手臂更粗壮一些，希望他们能够更加责备他一些。然而，这不可能。  
雷电半跪在地上，他的手里握着其中一个中年男人的阴茎，背后还有一个男人按住他的腰，让他的腰部形成柔软的弧，从后面进入他的女性生殖口。他闭上眼，用舌头舔舐着陌生男人们性器上凸起的纹路，感受着那股雄性荷尔蒙的味道。  
在交媾的时候，雷电神情恍惚地扭动着屁股，他的开口处不断滴水，使得地上残存了不少水渍他像中了邪一样喃喃自语，回忆着、幻想着他和老蛇第一次的性爱。  
————————  
那时候他们还在飞行器上。夜里的时候，Otacon和Naomi缠缠绵绵，Sunny早就睡着了。而还处于巨大精神焦虑中的雷电，并没有能够挺过夜晚的意志。  
血毒症如同雷电多年以来的梦魇那样，令雷电的四肢时不时地痉挛。他间歇性的浑身颤抖，他只能用手使劲抠着医疗床的架子，才能勉强止住这种痉挛。血毒症是一种缓慢腐蚀内在器官的病症，它会让那些白色的人造血，还有那些纳米材料做成的人造器官，在腐蚀性酸液的侵蚀下逐渐溶解。  
血毒症掏空了雷电的内脏，而梦魇和孤寂感掏空了雷电的灵魂。那些肉体痉挛配合上他梦中一次又一次的屠杀、开枪、遍布肉泥与战火的记忆，只让他感到深入骨髓的惊恐与无止尽的破坏欲。雷电大喘着气惊醒，他艰难地起身，一根一根挣脱开在背后为他进行输液的插管。他颤颤巍巍地下床，却在脚尖接触到地面的一瞬间倒了下去。  
“咚！”  
雷电整个人跪趴在地上。Sunny没有醒，小孩子总是睡得很熟，这让雷电松了口气，他不想打搅小孩子的安眠。他用手肘支撑着自己，拖着自己痉挛到无法动弹的身躯，半张脸贴在地上，一步一步地往前，如蠕虫那般挪动。  
雷电眼前一片眩晕，他凭借着依稀的记忆，爬到了老蛇所睡的那张沙发旁，却发现Solid Snake并没有睡着。  
老蛇平躺在沙发上，没有动弹，衰老症让他的皮肤布满沟壑，而他隐忍的灰眼睛半睁着，看向一片漆黑的天花板。  
“Snake……Snake……”雷电不自觉地喃喃自语，他的理智因为血毒症引发的头痛变得十分不清晰。他虚假的人造胃翻江倒海，反着酸，肺部不断收缩，迫使雷电发出如哮喘般的咳嗽与过呼吸声。  
他用手肘撑着地，勉强伸出他的手，用长长的机械指甲勾住了老蛇的手臂一角的衣服。  
“怎么了，雷电？”老蛇正坐起身来，雷电这样便得以勉强坐起，能够更好地抱住他的腿部。  
雷电意识恍惚，他的唇部开开合合，只能发出对方的名字那样的词汇，而他们的性爱就是在如此迷惘的黑暗中开始的。  
年轻的赛博人男孩首先是舔舐了老蛇的脚尖，在他久经沙场的老皮靴上留下唾液的痕迹。他水蓝色的眼睛荡着奇怪的光，嘴半张着，腰部紧贴着地面让他的臀部抬高，时不时发出剧烈的喘息。这都令他看起来像个失心疯了的淫荡女人。  
雷电啃咬着老蛇的裤管，如野兽那样撕扯着。老蛇不太满意他的做法，他只是轻轻咳嗽了一声，雷电就立刻停下动作，他抬头，用他迷惘的神情望着老蛇苍老的面庞。  
“All right，上来吧。”老蛇将他整个人抱起，放在沙发上，而雷电就像一只怕冷的猫一样，紧紧地瑟缩在老蛇的身边，肌肉不断震颤。血毒症带来的浑身颤抖与意识不清只让雷电更紧地抱住老蛇。  
老蛇打开了夜间的电视，电视上Hideo一号电视台正在播放无意义的新闻。雷电还没等老蛇放下遥控器，就率先吻上了老蛇的唇。  
他又冷又焦躁不堪，心悸只让他更过激地用唇与舌在沟壑纵横的老年人皮肤上盖下印记。雷电用他的舌头舔过Snake的脸部，他用机械手指撕掉了Snake脸颊上的膏药，眉头耷拉着，纵情却又憧憬地舔着那之上无法愈合的狰狞伤疤。  
伤疤的味道苦涩，雷电却甘之如饴，以至于他使劲把头埋在老蛇的颈窝处，更多地感受着Snake的味道。老蛇的肉体衰老得太厉害，以至于散发出常见的老人臭。雷电完全不认为这股味道很难闻。相反，那上面残留的温度让他痴心，让他更加恍惚。  
“啊啊……Snake……”雷电跪在老蛇的腿部，嘴边吐出白气。年老战士抱住他，任凭雷电埋在他的裆部处，任凭他用他的机械指尖解开他的裤裆，再任凭雷电像舔舐糖果那样，虔诚地舔舐他早已衰败的性器。雷电的另一只手拆开了自己裆部的钢铁板，那里露出了小巧的女性人造入口，那个入口早已湿润不堪，滴滴答答地往下落着黏液，而他的另一只手就如此放任自我地伸入他的甬道里，用他指尖的金属尖锐物摩挲着人造皮肤中粗擦的部分——那是能够感知到快乐的地方。  
雷电前后扭动着臀部，右手的中指和食指并在一起，抠弄着自己的下体，时不时来回抽插。他的嘴巴仍旧吸吮着Snake的性器，尽管它衰败而难以勃起，上面还遍布着腐朽肉体的味道，雷电却没有死心。在改造之前，雷电曾经也是男人，只有男人最懂男人，雷电知道怎么让老蛇最舒服，他还知道，就算不完全勃起，男人也能够到达高潮与射精。于是，雷电一口含住那个半勃的性器，脸颊缩紧成倒三角，形成一个真空的环境。  
他的热气吐在老蛇半白的私处毛发上，而老蛇灼热的体温与他下体浓厚的咸腥味也朝雷电扑面而来。老蛇不知不觉全部勃起了，他衰败的性器正如他本人那样完全能够重新站起来，而那个大小也不容小觑，它整个抵住了雷电的喉咙口。  
雷电感到欣喜如狂，他表情迷幻地来回吞吐着老蛇的性器，另一只抠弄自己入口处的手也加快了速度。当雷电把右手的手指抽出时，他金属指尖带出了丝状的白色粘液，它们让他的指尖泛着星光。雷电不自觉地把他体内的液体涂在了老蛇的性器上，又无意识地再拿到嘴边舔了两下——那味道那老蛇的咸腥味不同，充满了电解质的机油味。  
接着，他按住老蛇的肩膀，忍着强烈的痉挛与头痛，颤颤巍巍地起身，将他的入口处对准老蛇已经勃起的性器，再缓缓坐下去。老蛇抱住他的腰部，而雷电能听见老蛇微不可闻的叹息声。  
“……你该走你自己的路，雷电。”老蛇在他的耳边说，这个老人完全没有想动的意思，他把黑暗中的主导权全部交给了雷电。正如Snake总是为雷电指明方向，却从来不限制他，也从来不牵着他直接去做什么事一样。  
“我……我找不到……”雷电语调打着颤，他在血毒症的痉挛、性爱的震颤、与灵魂的恐惧夹缝中勉强吐出话语。他紧紧按着老蛇的肩膀，腰部上下起伏，像骑木马一样骑着老蛇，让Snake温热的性器刺中他最敏感的地方。他好希望Snake能够命令他——像他小时候周围所有的年长者那样，将他当做玩偶一样在地上踢，将他的双手绑起悬垂高处，再将他不断地强奸，一个接一个地把满盈的精液灌入他的肠道中。  
雷电多么希望，老蛇能够像过去的所有人那样，恶毒地对待他，拿枪抵着他的后背，逼迫他走每一步路。可是Snake什么也没有做，他只是坐在那里，被雷电服务到勃起，在交媾中抱着雷电颤抖不已的肉体，抚摸着他米金色的柔软头发。  
“我在茫茫乌云中漫游，我失去了一切，阴霾终将伴随着我，没有任何一束光能够引领我……”他上下起伏的速度变慢了，雷电的四肢痉挛的程度加大，他几乎要握不住老蛇的手。他的手指尖滑落，无法立直自己身体，只能任凭他的身体倒在老蛇的身上。  
雷电害怕做出任何的普世选择，不——难道他有任何能够做出选择的能力吗？他穿梭在战火中，只能听见自己内心隆隆的雷鸣。那些雷鸣没有腔调，如野兽般搅动他的胃，如魅魔一般在他耳边呢喃，告诉他去遵从肉体本源的欲望——去杀戮，去掠夺，去交媾，去成为一条不需要思考、只需要服从命令的机器。久而久之，雷电早就忘记了什么叫做自由，也早就失去了自主选择的能力。  
“你完全想错了，你不需要任何别的光来引领你……”Snake扶住雷电的身体，他的声音一如既往地沉稳与沉闷，“你正是云雨中的闪电，你也正是引领自己的那束光。”  
雷电不记得那场性爱最后怎么样了，他甚至不确定那场性爱的真实性。他只记得他在听完Snake的话语后，他的身体重重地倒在了平坦的地方——或许是沙发上，或许是地上。Snake抬着他的腿，将他横抱着再次抱回透析台上，把透析的导管一个一个又疼痛地插回了雷电的外脊椎上。当透析开始时，肌肉的痉挛像被打了麻醉药一样缓缓宁静，而雷电狂跳的心，他没有说出口的、迷幻般的眷恋，他重度敬仰的那位老兵，也如雾霭那般慢慢消逝了。  
“不要……离开……我……”雷电努力抬起一只手，朝男人离开的方向抓去。  
可惜光芒是永远抓不住的。  
———————  
雷电被夜店里的男人们操到高潮的时候，他喑哑的嗓音会爆发出哭腔一样的惨叫。他的人造穴道里塞满了陌生男人们的精液，他们狂笑着踢他的身体，雷电却跪在地上，随意地让他们把美元塞到自己的半开半合的阴道里。  
——你要自己成为那束光。  
雷电想不明白老蛇对他说的每一句话，那些和平的信条离他太过遥远，以至于雷电究其一生都只能做出拙劣的模仿。雷电在老蛇逝去后，自诩正义与不杀，渴血与渴性因子却在他心底叫嚣，如血毒症发作那日一样迷幻的神情时常在夜里回到他的身上。  
当雷电浑身都是被嫖客们鞭笞的伤痕，浑身都是精液，刀尖滴落着警察的血液，周围散发着恶臭肉泥气息的时候，他会怀念甲苯的味道——他甚至想试试海洛因。他在那一刻成为那个年仅10岁的开膛手杰克，那个一天一次的饭里都加了致幻剂的年代。  
雷电浑浑噩噩，如今，失去了Snake的他只让他的堕落变本加厉。  
是啊。如果雷电能够成为真正的雷电，能够变成引领自己的一束光的话，那么杰克怎么办？  
Snake至死都不知道杰克的存在，雷电逼迫自己成为乖巧的人偶，成为柔软的、舔舐Snake脚尖的小狗，宁愿在血毒症中黏腻地贴住老男人的性器，也不愿意让Snake发现一丁点疯狂又嗜血的杰克的印记。  
——可是，老蛇真的不知道吗？  
雷电不清楚，他脑袋很晕，在雨夜中跌跌撞撞地回到家里。  
他刚刚拿到手的木刀蛇魂静静地挂在墙壁上，一言不发。

FIN


End file.
